


skirts suck; a ted talk by jeno lee

by arisfocis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe: No COVID-19, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, implied rensung, sorry i saw that tag on a fic once and i had to include it, that's it that's the fic, they wear skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisfocis/pseuds/arisfocis
Summary: Look. See. Jeno thought he could handle this. They were just gonna buy skirts!Jeno, forever addicted to Tiktok, had seen a stupid-cute couple buy matching skirts. He asked his boyfriend if they could do that, as you do.So Jeno asks, and Mark enthusiastically agrees, as he does with all things Jeno — and Jeno was going to be fine!  It shouldn’t have been that hard!Rather impulsive, in hindsight, seeing as Jeno is very much not (!) fine.Mark giggles.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	skirts suck; a ted talk by jeno lee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mr_loverman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_loverman/gifts).



Mark giggles and Jeno thinks he’s going to die.

Mark laughs harder at Jeno’s bewilderment. 

“Oh my god,” Jeno says, weakly. 

Mark spins and the skirt flares out softly, falling back to just over his knees.

There are exactly zero words going through Jeno’s head right now.

“Good?” Mark asks, cheekily. Jeno makes a strangled noise from the back of his throat. Mark pats his butt. “Your turn, Nono,” he says, decidedly.

Look. See. Jeno thought he could handle this. The conversation had been so simple! They were just gonna buy skirts!

Jeno, forever addicted to Tiktok, had seen a stupid-cute couple buy matching skirts. He asked _his_ boyfriend, as you do. The biggest barrier had been overcome, past-Jeno reasoned — he already had a partner! It shouldn’t have been that hard!

So Jeno asks, and Mark enthusiastically agrees, of course, as he does with all things Jeno — and Jeno was _going_ to be fine! 

Rather impulsive, in hindsight, seeing as Jeno is very much _not_ fine. 

Jeno needs to work on his Tiktok usage, probably. Or his susceptibility to the vices of capitalism. Either one works.

Distantly, Jeno wonders if he’s been spending too much time around Renjun.

_Back to the problem at hand_ , Jeno thinks, despairingly. _I knew I should have gone first_. He is rooted in place, conflicted on whether to look at Mark or to look away. He decides to fix his eyes on the ceiling.

“You good?” Mark asks, amusedly. Jeno can almost visualize the grin on his face. He breathes deeply and very intently does not think about the Mark’s skirt and Mark’s smile and Mark’s twinkly eyes and— _Dammit._

“You look really very pretty. This is not a you problem,” Jeno responds, still staring upwards and _not_ at Mark. “Also, no. I’m not good. But yes. Yeah.”

“You’re so dramatic.”

“In my defense, you look—well. You look like _that!_ ” Jeno says, gesturing to Mark.

Mark turns to face the mirror, twisting from side to side and admiring himself. “Huh. Yeah, I do look like that,” he says cheekily.

Jeno resists the urge to groan. “Jerk,” he huffs. “Go change back.”

“Whatever you say, babe,” Mark says, kissing Jeno’s cheek before walking back towards the stall he came from. There’s a cheery little bounce in his step.

Jeno misses when Mark was scared of PDA, really. When he would get all squeaky and blushy at any sign of affection…

Now he’s a fucking _menace_ and Jeno is not enjoying it one _damn_ bit. No sirree, not him. 

Mark comes back, skirt draped over his arm. “Your turn, Nono!” he says, interrupting Jeno’s angsting.

“I hate you,” Jeno says in lieu of a response, before grabbing the skirt and shuffling off to the dressing room stall.

“Can’t wait!” Mark calls out after him. Jeno glares in the direction of his voice, even though Mark can’t see him.

Jeno peels off his jeans and pulls the skirt on, tugging at the hem to adjust it before unlocking the door and walking back out to a waiting Mark. Mark looks up from his phone and lets out a low, appreciative whistle. Jeno feels heat creeping up his neck.

“ _Stop that,_ ” Jeno hisses. “Oh my god. I hate you.”

“What do you want me to do, then?” Mark says. “You look, like, really good. Does it fit well?”

Jeno smooths the skirt over his thighs. “Yeah, I think so. It looks okay, right?”

Mark leans back in his seat, smirking. “I thought we established this already.” 

Jeno’s face is on fire at this point. “Mark,” he says, voice flat. “I will kill you.”

“I am _admiring_ my _boyfriend_ , excuse you!” Mark says, pretending to be offended. “How _dare_ you! This is homophobia.”

“Mark. I am gay. We are dating.”

“Anything that inconveniences me is homophobia.”

“Well, _you’re_ embarrassing me and I’m not complaining about that, am I?”

“You could,” Mark says, teasing. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” 

“You’re unbearable. Are we done here?” Jeno asks.

“Yeah, go change and I’ll sort our stuff out so we can check out.” 

Jeno obliges and comes back with the skirt and his phone in hand. “Ready, Markles?”

Mark squeaks and begins walking faster in the direction of the registers.

Jeno smiles like the cat who got the cream. _Oh, how the tables turn._ He jogs a little to catch up to Mark, who’s already in line.

The elderly cashier who helps them check out smiles fondly at their antics at the register. “Oh, aren’t you two just the cutest,” she says, grinning. 

Mark drops his phone in the middle of paying. Jeno laughs at him and bumps him with his hip. “He’s the cuter one,” Jeno says. Mark splutters.

The cashier laughs and nods as she finishes bagging their items. “Have a good one, you two,” she says.

—

Mark and Jeno wear their skirts the next time their friend group hangs out together. 

Renjun gags theatrically as soon as he sees them. “You guys are so fucking _corny_ it hurts me sometimes.” 

Jisung frowns in Renjun’s direction. “Babe, it’s cute,” he says.

Renjun shifts his gaze to Jisung, glare softening into something fonder. “You _would_ think that, wouldn't you,” he says, voice dripping in false contempt. Jisung grins at him knowingly.

Renjun texts Jeno after everyone gets home, asking where the skirts were from.

Jeno preens. 

Just a little. 

**Author's Note:**

> hehe. i am gremlin who likes kudos. pls  
> [tumblr](https://arisfocis.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/AR1SFOC1S)


End file.
